La torture interroge, et la douleur répond
by FruityBanana
Summary: "Quelqu'un a dit un jour que la mort n'est pas la pire chose dans la vie : le pire, c'est ce qui meurt en nous quand on vit."
1. Intro

_Bonjour ! Alors voici ma petite, toute petite.. ma ridicule introduction. En fait ce matin au réveil j'ai eu cette idée de fanfic. Dans le scénario que je me suis fait lorsque j'étais au lit, c'était un peu (beaucoup) trash quand même. C'est pour ça que je pense mettre le rating « M » (enfin je crois que c'est ça, pour être honnête je comprends rien à ce site, je suis pas bilingue moi !). Bref, en gros je pense que y aura des scènes violentes et/ou à caractère sexuel._

_Donc comme je le disais, voici ma minuscule intro, et je ne poste pas la suite pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas encore écrite. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle émergeait difficilement. Son mal de crâne était insoutenable, elle avait l'impression que des marteaux écrasaient violemment chacune des ses tempes. Elle ouvrit non sans peine ses yeux et vit.. rien du tout. La pièce où elle se trouvait était sombre, voir totalement noire. Elle arrivait à distinguer quelques détails : les murs étaient apparemment en pierre, et elle vit l'ombre d'un vieux lustre au-dessus d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, juste une porte en haut des escaliers à sa gauche qui faisait filtrer un minimum de lumière. Un petit point rouge clignotait de façon régulière, ce faible faisceau de lumière était pointé sur elle. Elle regarda l'origine de cette illumination, et vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à.. une caméra. Une caméra ? Sur cette incohérence, elle essaya de se lever, en vain. Quelque chose la retenait, quelque chose qui nouait ses poignets, c'était des espèces de cordes. Elle était attachée à son lit. Elle sentait également ses pieds sur-élevés. Ils étaient dans des étriers ?

Elle était sur une table d'accouchement, attachée, dans une cave lugubre, avec une caméra braquée sur elle ? C'était quoi ce délire ?


	2. Chapter 1

Oui je sais, j'ai eu une longue absence.. Pour être honnête j'avais commencé et j'aurais pu poster la suite en fin juillet, mais je savais que je partais tout le mois d'août donc c'était pas la peine... Alors j'ai écrit pendant août, j'avais le temps... Mais je suis rentrée chez moi deux jours avant la rentrée, j'étais occupée, et depuis j'avais eu la flemme de retranscrire ma fic de mon cahier à Word. Mais ça y est, j'ai eu le courage de le faire, donc je poste deux nouveaux chapitres ! (ok, le second n'est pas très longs hein, 3 lignes xD, mais je le voyais mal à la fin de ce chapitre, bref, have fun !)

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnaient. Pas qu'ils aient du mal à s'habituer à la lumière, puisqu'il n'y en avait quasiment pas. Mais parce que sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser ! Elle imaginait son crâne bouger, avec des espèces de bulles qui se forment et disparaissent, comme l'eau de ses coquillettes qui bouillent, mais sur sa propre tête. Jusqu'à ce que ces bulles commencent à exploser, les unes après les autres, pour peinturer les murs froids et ternes de la pièce avec des bouts de sa cervelle. Elle chassa cette idée bien vite, et se surpris elle-même d'avoir pensé une chose pareille !

Un bruit attira son attention. Des petits gémissements, on aurait dit des pleurs d'enfant. Elle tourna difficilement la tête vers l'angle de la pièce, au fond à sa gauche, en dessous de la porte qui trônait en haut des escaliers. Elle distinguait une ombre. Un petit être recroquevillé sur lui-même, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière compulsivement, comme pour se rassurer. Entre les jambes de l'enfant, elle vit une peluche en forme de petit pirate. Prise de panique se rendant compte que sa fille était là, elle voulu lui dire de partir, de s'enfuir vite et loin ! Mais une main se posant violemment sur sa bouche l'en dissuada. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, et se retourna vers le visage qui se tenait maintenant au-dessus d'elle. C'est avec des yeux écarquillés et emplis de panique qu'elle regardait son agresseur. Elle ne voyait quasiment rien, juste un sourire narquois gravé sur son visage.

Il brandit fièrement un cutter. Les yeux de Lisa étaient fixés sur l'outil. Il s'approchait dangereusement de son visage. La main posée sur sa bouche glissa vers son menton pour maintenir ce dernier très fermement. Le cutter avançait vers le coin gauche de sa bouche, pour y faire une petite entaille. Elle ne cria pas, par fierté, mais aussi pour ne pas effrayer sa fille. Le manque de réaction de Lisa étonna l'homme, il fit donc de même de l'autre côté de sa bouche, mais plus violemment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur, et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues de façon incontrôlable.

Il regardait sa victime avec des yeux mielleux, puis son visage s'approcha de celui de Lisa pour lui glisser à son oreille : « souris, mon ange… ». Faisant référence à cette méthode de torture, il prit donc du jus de citron, et le versa doucement sur ses entailles, la faisant hurler à la mort, un cri d'horreur à vous glacer le sang. Mais plus elle criait, plus sa bouche s'ouvrait, et plus les entailles progressaient vers ses oreilles. Son visage se déchirait au rythme de sa voix.

Elle se réveilla en sueur ! Elle fit glisser la langue le long de ses joues pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. La pièce était sombre, mais elle entendait un oiseau chanter. Elle était à priori dans un lit. Un lit dans une chambre ! Elle sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille, elle se retourna sur sa gauche et vit un House encore dans les vapes, mais tout sourire. Son calvaire n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. Le vieux Attrape Rêves Indien que sa fille lui avait offert à une fête des mères n'avait pas fait son effet cette nuit-la. Elle était dans sa maison, son homme à ses côtés, et ses enfants sûrement dans leurs chambres. Il y avait Rachel, mais aussi Elian, elle avait accouché de lui il y a presque un an.

Elle se leva pour ouvrir les volets de la chambre, laissant filtrer le jour, et par la même occasion agresser violemment les yeux de House. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, se penchant au-dessus de son compagnon, l'embrassant comme pour se faire pardonner de cet acte. Ce dernier en profita pour lui saisir les hanches et la faire basculer sur le lit afin d'approfondir le baiser. Elle était donc sur lui, au-dessus des draps, à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle se sépara de lui, déterminée à se lever :

- Je dois aller préparer le petit dej' à Elian.

- Mais non, Rachel va le faire… elle est assez grande. Rétorqua-t-il en reprenant possession des lèvres de Cuddy.

- Tu sais bien qu'elle ne va pas préparer le petit déjeuner de son frère !

Pour toute réponse, House lui saisit le sein droit, tout en reprenant le baiser interrompu par sa partenaire quelques secondes plus tôt. Cet argument avait l'air de l'avoir convaincue, car elle prit elle-même l'initiative d'ouvrire sa bouche pour que leur langues se rencontrent une nouvelle fois ce matin. Il entreprit de pousser le drap qui les séparait, il ne restait donc plus que trois obstacles : la nuisette, le shorty, et son caleçon. Lisa enleva elle-même le vêtement de soie noir, laissant sa poitrine nue aux mains expertes de Greg. Après s'être délecté de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il la fit rouler, passant au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de descendre petit à petit vers ses reins. Il parsemait sa peau de baiser légers, s'attardant sur le sein gauche, mordillant le téton fièrement pointé. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, il malaxait tendrement le sein droit avec sa main, tandis que l'autre s'égarait dans les cheveux ébènes de sa compagne. Elle le savait, aujourd'hui, il y en aurait que pour elle. Elle se promit mentalement de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce plus tard. Une fois qu'il eut finit avec la poitrine de Lisa, il continua de descendre vers le Mont Vénus. Arrivé à destination, il fit un sourire malicieux, regardant sa partenaire droit dans les yeux, avant de descendre le shorty de dentelle noire avec les dents. Chose faite, il en profita pour libérer son membre tendu, trop à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il remonta les longues jambes fines de Lisa, les caressant du bout des ongles. Il arriva au niveau de son bas-ventre. Elle écarta les cuisses pour lui laisser un libre accès. Il jouait de sa langue, la faisant gémir. Il titillait son clitoris, frôlait ses lèvres avec ses dents, faisant des va et vient avec sa langue dans son orifice. Il la pénétra d'un doigt, puis d'un second. Dieu qu'il était bon ! Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser de son sortir de sa bouche, même si des râles de plaisir filtraient.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus anarchique, jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce la porte de la chambre s'ouvre brutalement sur une Rachel encore endormie. Lisa remonta instantanément les draps sur son compagnon encore entre ses jambes, et appuya le plus possible sur la couette, plaquant Gregory contre le matelas.

- Non mais continuez votre affaire hein, c'était juste pour prévenir que le gosse pleure. Puis pas la peine de cacher papa, même les voisins t'ont entendu gémir maman...

- Rachel ! s'exclama Lisa.

- Elle a raison, répondit House, lapant le sexe de sa patronne. Cette dernière referma aussitôt ses cuisses, coinçant violemment la tête de son compagnon pour le faire taire.

- Aïeuuuh ! Vieille sorcière ! dit-il en sortant la tête de sous les draps, ce qui fit sourire Cuddy.

- Bon je vous laisse, souffla Rachel blasée. Laissez pas trop le p'tit chialer.

L'adolescente, en petit short de pyjama rose pale, débardeur trop court et légèrement transparent, se retourna pour quitter la chambre conjugale, laissant sa mère contempler l'immense tatouage qui envahissait le dos de sa fille. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à accepter l'écarteur qui trônait sur son oreille gauche, mais alors le jour où sa fille, sa Rachel, était rentrée le dos à moitié ensanglanté parce qu'elle venait de se faire tatouer un gros attrape-rêves indien (qui partait de son coup jusqu'à son bassin) comme celui qu'elle avait au-dessus de son lit, oui ce jour là, Lisa cru qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre. Au lieu de hurler tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, Lisa était partie sans mot dire vers sa chambre. Elle avait arraché l'objet qui était censé la protéger des cauchemars pour le piétiner pendant quelques minutes. C'était Rachel qui le luit avait offert il y a quelques années. Un travail de primaire original pour la fête des mères. Après ça, elle se dirigea vers le lit, où un House perplexe devant la scène qui venait de se produire se laissa faire l'amour assez sauvagement par une Lisa hors d'elle. En fait, c'était la nuit où Elian avait été conçu. Quand elle apprit sa grossesse, Cuddy ressortit l'objet brisé de la boîte à chaussures cachée au fond de son armoire. Elle rafistola cet attrape-rêves comme elle put, et le replaça au-dessus de son lit.

Ca n'empêchait que Lisa n'aimait pas le style de sa fille (genre "Grunge" sur WeHeartIt). Au début, elle lui interdisait formellement de s'habiller comme ça, surtout si le décolleté était trop échancré. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait raté dans son éducation pour que sa fille ait de telles goûts. Certes elle n'allait pas se mettre en tailleur et Louboutin, elle ne le lui demandait pas, mais elle aurait voulu qu'elle ait des goûts un peu moins singuliers. Après que Rachel lui avait confié qu'elle souffrait beaucoup de ce 'rejet', qu'une mère devait accepter sa fille comme elle était, Lisa faisait beaucoup moins de réflexions. Cuddy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faire des remarques de temps en temps, alors Rachel les ignorait, allant chercher du réconfort auprès de son père. Pas que House soit doué avec les sentiments, mais lui au moins, était tolérant. Il acceptait ce que Lisa prenait pour de la rébellion, une crise d'adolescence. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à savoir que Rachel sortait avec quelqu'un. Sa mère en serait ravie ! Mais ce quelqu'un s'appelait Anna, alors peut-être que Lisa se réjouirait moins.

* * *

Au lieu d'avoir le courage d'aller chercher son fils en pleur, ou même de finir son affaire qu'elle avait entamé avec Greg, elle s'endormit, assommée par la fatigue.


	3. Chapter 2

Elle se réveilla dans la pièce noire. Ce rêve avait l'air si réel ! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu cette vie, alors que finalement, Rachel n'avait pas 18 mais 3 ans, et House était tout sauf un compagnon stable. Mais avait-elle rêvé ça ou était-elle en plein cauchemar de cette salle de torture ? Ou avait-elle rêvé d'avoir rêvé dans ce cauchemar ? Son esprit était décidé à lui jouer des tours.

Le présent était-il présent ou passé, juste un souvenir en cauchemar ? Le futur était-il futur, réalité, ou simple rêve ? Rêve ou réalité, seul son esprit avait la clé de la réponse à cette question.


End file.
